War's End
by Birdflame
Summary: Jack Fenton managed to create a portal that is linked to another world, the Bending World. He, his family, plus Sam and Tucker, are sucked into this new world at the end of a strange play in this new world. Little do they know, someone followed them.
1. Chapter 1

(I own nothing.)

**This takes place in two worlds. Danny had revealed his secret identity a few months previous and Team Avatar was watching The Boy In the Iceberg play.**

_CHAPTER ONE_

Danny's POV:

_Lab, Fenton Works, Amity Park_

I was sitting in Mom and Dad's "secret" underground lab, watching them tweaking the Ghost Zone portal. They were trying to get it to go to alternate worlds, too.

"Mom, Dad, no matter what you try, you won't be able to get to another world, because there aren't any." I said bluntly.

Dad looked up. "That's what everyone said about the Ghost portal, and look what happened. Not only did we make that, but now you're a ghost."

Jazz, my sister who was writing a collage thesis, spoke up. "Technically, Dad, Danny's a halfa, not a full ghost."

"Enough with the fancy words. When will Sam and Tucker be here? I want them to see our second greatest invention yet."

"Second greatest?" I asked, confused. "What's the first?"

Mom took her welding mask off. "The Fenton-thermos, of course." She jumped down. "Well, Jack, I'd say the Inter-world portal is ready." Just as she said that, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I said. "I'm going ghost." I changed from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom. My black hair turned white, my blue eyes turned green, and my white t-shirt with red marking and jeans turned into a black and white hazmat suit. I went intangible and flew through the ceiling, appearing on ground level behind Tucker and Sam, my best friend, and my girlfriend. "About time."

"Danny, can you stop sneaking up like that?" Tucker asked as they turned to face the halfa.

"I wasn't trying to. Anyway, you got here just in time. My parents just finished the portal."

Sam looked nervous. "They aren't really considering using it, right?"

I shrugged. "Even I don't know that."

I made them intangible and we went through the ground to the lab. Mom, Dad, and Jazz were admiring the portal. Dad said, "Danny, would you do the honor of plugging it in?"

"Sure." I turned the three of us tangible again and whooshed over to the plug. Savoring the moment, I took a deep breath and put the plug in the outlet. The light inside turned from green to blue.

"Cool." Everyone said at once. I felt like I needed to go in there, but before we could do anything, the blue light enveloped us and sucked us in. The next thing I knew, we were sitting in the nosebleed section of a play in a theater that seemed like it was from ancient Asian times.

Toph's POV:

_Ember Island Theather, Ember Island, Fire Nation_

One minute I was enjoying the play, listening as Actor-Zuko said how he wanted to join us, and smirking as I remembered how "easily" the real Zuko had managed to. The next I could feel sudden movement in the area next to us. The strange part was that I hadn't detected any signs of people during the play at all.

"Toph, are you okay?" Katara whispered. She must've noticed me stiffen.

"I'm fine." I lied. Luckily, I was the only one who could detect lies. She seemed content with my answer and went to focus on the play again while I listened to the newcomers.

"Mr. Fenton, what happened? Where are we?" A feminine voice asked.

"I'm not sure, Sam. Maddie, what happened?"

"I believe that the portal worked, and we are now in a different world."

Another voice came from the group, that of another young woman, but not this Sam girl. "Really! Mom, Dad, you two are the world's best inventors!"

"Shh." Two other male voices squashed the others. "I want to watch this."

"Sorry, Danny, Tucker. This does look interesting."

I put my attention back to the play.

"Aang! You find the Fire Lord! I'll hold her off!" Actor-Zuko shouted.

Actor-Azula yelled, "You are no longer my brother! You are an enemy!"

"No! I am the rightful heir to the throne!"

"We'll see. . . ." I heard grunting and shuffling from the stage so there must be a fight. Then Actor-Zuko cried, "Honor! . . . ." And there was cheering. From the way my companions turned to look at the real Zuko, I assumed that his play self was killed.

"Uh, what just happened?" The Sam girl asked her friends.

"I think Scarface over there just died." Tucker replied.

"Yes, I know, but, why we're they shooting blue and orange paper at each other. Was it supposed to be fire?"

"Maybe. But keep in mind this is just a play." Jazz said. "It's fake."

Before I could reply, Actor-Ozai yelled, "You see you are too late. The Comet is already here, and I'm unstoppable!"

I detected Aang's heartbeat climbing. "Twinkletoes, anything wrong?"

"No." The Avatar was lying, but I didn't push it for once.

Actor-Azula was talking. "It's over, father. We've done it."

"Yes, we have done it." Actor-Ozai responded. "The dreams of my father, and my father's father, have now been realized. The world, is, mine."

I barely noticed the people cheering, too busy in my own thoughts. _Wasn't it an Earth Kingdom citizen that wrote this? What just happened?_

Jazz's POV:

_Ember Island, Fire Nation_

I stood up, stretching as the lights turned on. Oddly enough, they weren't normal lights. More like lanterns. I shook it off and followed Danny, who was talking about how awesome the play was.

". . . and very creative." Danny finished. "I never could have thought of that."

I smirked as we entered the main room. In the section next to us, six other people were there. One was short with long black bangs that covered her gray eyes. Another two were obviously a couple. There was a taller girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. Just in front of her was a short kid with a white and red hat. I couldn't see hair, but I could see a bit of a blue tattoo on his neck. They all followed a tall boy wearing a cloak with the hood up. He had messy, very dark brown hair and . . . wait, that looked like the scar on the traitorous Scarface character, Zuko. His hair also looked similar. Now that I thought about it, she could see similarities in most of them to play characters.

"Mom, Dad, I think we should follow them." I pointed at the group.

Mom examined them. "I guess we could follow them a little while. They might take us to a place that seems familiar."

Tucker looked at them, too. "They seem vaguely familiar."

Sam just shrugged.

Danny said, "Let's do it."

Dad was coming back with a bag of some sort of candy. "Who wants some of these?"

I looked at them. "I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." He popped one in his mouth. "Mmm. Spicy."

Zuko's POV:

_Ember Island, Fire Nation_

"That, wasn't a good play." I said, adding this to the list of things to forget.

"I'll say."

"No kidding."

"Horrible."

"You said it."

"But the effects were decent."

I rolled my eyes. Sokka was such an optimist.

Suddenly Toph stopped. Surprised, we turned around. I asked, "Toph, what's wrong?"

"We're being followed." I was instantly cautious. We didn't have any friends here in enemy territory. Hopefully they weren't Fire Nation spies.

"Who's there?" Sokka inquired boldly, taking out his sword and trusty boomerang. At first no one answered. Just as I was about to go searching for them myself, four teenagers and two adults appeared. Three of the teens were about 14 and the older one was 16. Aang made sure his hat was coming his tattoo completely.

"Who are you." I said. Though they didn't look Fire Nation, I wasn't popular with any of the four nations at the moment. I pulled my hood lower over my face.

"Hi." The oldest teen, a girl with blue eyes and red hair -wait, red hair?- answered. "I'm Jazz. This is my Mom and Dad, Jack and Maddie, my brother, Danny, and our friends, Sam and Tucker."

Toph suddenly opened her eyes wide, staring at them. "I know you."

Meanwhile . . .

Vlad's POV:

_Lab, Fenton Works, Amity Park_

I looked into the portal, laughing. Thanks to Jack Fenton, now I could enter the most powerful world in this universe. Sure the Bending World was millions of light years away, but because of this, I could get there instantly and get the most powerful skill yet.

I went into human form and walked through the blue light. It gradually dimmed to a different place. A huge palace. Not too far away, a young woman was Firebending blue flames. When she saw me, she smirked. "Finally, a practice dummy."

"I wouldn't do that, Princess Azula." I bowed. "I have news that can help you."

Azula seemed puzzled that a stranger would know her, but she shook it off. "Help me with what?"

I looked deep into her gold eyes. "Help you find get the Avatar. And your brother."


	2. Chapter 2

(I own nothing. Reviews appreciated.)

_Chapter Two_

Sokka's POV:

Ember Island, Fire Nation

I stared at Toph, boomerang at the ready. "What do you mean you know them? It's obvious they aren't from here."

Toph rolled her cloudy eyes. "Of course I don't know know them, but I heard them during the play."

Aang groaned. "Can we try not to mention the play?"

Toph faced the one named Jazz. She seemed to be the most responsible out of all of them. "I heard you guys appear out of nowhere. You also said something about coming from another world."

"Other worlds? Impossible. We just . . . came late." Danny hastily said. It was obvious to even me that he was lying.

"Tell the truth. I can tell when you're lying, even when it isn't so obvious." Danny blushed.

Jazz glared at him before launching into a wild story involving portals, ghosts -are those like spirits?-, winding up in the theater, and following us. It sounded very crazy so, naturally, I believed it.

Katara snorted, "You don't think we're stupid enough to believe that, do you?"

Toph felt the ground with a hand. After a short, tense silence, she said, "Actually, Katara, she isn't lying. At least, she believes what she's saying is true."

"That doesn't mean they're friendly." Zuko added.

Maddie said, "Unless you're a ghost, we aren't."

Aang asked, "What's a ghost? Is it like a spirit?"

Tucker, a kid with abnormally dark skin, even for the Water Tribe, said, "Don't you have ghost problems?"

"Look here, newbies." Toph stomped her foot. "We don't know what ghosts are, but since none of us happen to be one, leave us alone."

"But we don't even know where we are?" Sam pressed. "Remember, we're new to the planet."

"Go back." I said simply.

"Uh, that's a problem." Jack and Maddie looked at each other.

Jazz facepalmed. "Let me guess. You don't know how."

Jack nodded.

"Well, we're on Ember Island in the Fire Nation." I explained. "In the middle of a War. You should leave now."

"Sokka, I doubt they're Fire Nation or any threat toward us. We need to help them." Katara protested.

"I agree." Aang chimed in.

"I'm with Twinkletoes."

Zuko sighed. "I guess we're outnumbered, Sokka."

"Fine." I muttered.

Sam's POV:

_Ember Island, Fire Nation_

I had no clue what was going on. First we were in our war-free world, now we're in this war-torn world. Of all the places in the universe, the portal picked this one. And if that wasn't enough stress, getting threatened by six kids not much older than me, and some younger, wasn't fun either. Luckily they decided to help us.

"We should probably get back to the house." The oldest kid, a boy with a scar on his face, said. He looked like Scarface.

"Agreed." The one called Toph and the one called Katara walked around behind us. I noticed Toph's eyes were cloudy.

"Are you blind?" I asked her. Katara tensed, but Toph just nodded. "Then how did you know we were there?"

"I felt the vibrations in the earth with my Earthbending."

Tucker scratched his head. "What's Earthbending. Come to think about it, I've never heard of Ember Island or the Fire Nation. And you mentioned something about a war."

The young kid with the hat and grey eyes explained, "There are four nations: the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, the Water Tribes, and the Air Nomads. Each nation has some people called benders, those who can bend their native element. Sokka and Suki are non-benders, though, so they can't bend their element. One person called the Avatar can bend all four of them. And the Fire Nation started the War 100 years ago by wiping out all the Air Nomads, except one, who happens to be the Avatar."

Danny gave a low whistle. "Long War."

"Yeah," the one called Sokka put his sword and boomerang away. "A bunch of Jerkbenders the lot of them." His eyes widened when he realized what he said. "I mean, not every Firebender is evil. Take Zu-"

"I think they get it, Sokka." The scarred teen looked at him.

"Do you think we should introduce ourselves?" A young woman with short brown hair and pretty blue eyes asked. "They did tell us their names."

"Sounds good. I'm Aang, the Avatar."

"I'm Suki."

"Sokka."

"Katara."

"Toph."

The scarred teen hesitated a little before saying, "I'm Zuko."

Jazz widened her eyes. "I remember the name Aang from the play. Was that about you?"

Aang nodded. "A really bad version of it, but about us nonetheless."

"Yep. We're infamous." Sokka added. "Scourge of the Fire Nation."

We traveled the rest of the way in silence. When we reached "the house", my mouth gaped open in shock. It was huge and looked ancient; not just because of the vines crawling up the walls, but because it looked like old Asian buildings.

"Cool." Danny whispered.

Azula's POV:

_Capital City, Fire Nation_

I walked through the halls of the palace with Vlad following me. Guards and servants looked at him with confusion, but when I gave them my death glare, they looked elsewhere.

I stopped when we reached the Fire Lord's war chamber. "Vlad, you must treat my father with the utmost respect. Don't talk back to him, don't look him in the eyes, and most importantly, don't mention Zuko until the end. Okay?"

"Of course." I pushed aside the curtains and stepped inside. My father was studying reports that had just came in from spies in the Earth Kingdom. He looked up as I approached and bowed. "What do you want, Azula?"

"Someone is here to see you. He has information that you would like to hear."

"Send whoever it is in."

I stood up and beckoned Vlad inside. He stepped forward and bowed. Fire Lord Ozai said, "Azula, leave us." I bit back a retort that I should stay and left.

It felt like an hour before Vlad came out. He was smiling from ear to ear. "Did he agree?"

Vlad nodded. "Lord Ozai agreed."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

**Aang's POV**

_Ember Island, Fire Nation_

Zuko opened the door to the house and led every one inside. I took my hat off, revealing my tattoos. Tucker stared at me. "Your parents let you get tattoos at, uh, twelve?"

"Well, technically I'm 112, but-"

"Okay, there's no way you're 112. You're a kid."

"Actually," Katara spoke up, "Aang is 112. He is the Avatar, the last Airbender. He was frozen in a block of ice for the last 100 years while the Fire Nation started the War."

"So _you're_ the one who knows all four elements." Danny looked at me. "Can you show us?"

"Uh. . . ." I looked at my friends. Toph looked indifferent, Sokka shrugged, Katara nodded, Suki was busy talking to Jazz, and Zuko looked, well, grumpy. I tried to get out of it. "Well, Katara knows Waterbending, Toph knows Earthbending, and Zuko knows Firebending. You can ask them to show you those and I can show you Airbending."

"But I want you to do it." Danny smiled. Sam and Tucker nodded.

"Okay. But let's get inside first." When everyone was in the courtyard, Zuko and I made a fire. Everyone sat except me. "I'll start with Airbending."

I made a ball of air and quickly put it under me, riding it around the courtyard. I could hear "oohs" and "ahhs" coming from the kids and Maddie and Jack Fenton. When I jumped off, they clapped.

"Now, Waterbending." I searched for a source of water. There was a small puddle in the fountain. I lifted my hand, bringing up a stream of it, and started playing around with it before putting it back.

"Okay, Twinkletoes." Toph said. "Now that you're through with the sissy elements, get to the good one."

"Water isn't a sissy element." Katara protested.

"Can you use it for Metalbending?"

"No, but can you use Earthbending for Bloodbending?" Katara's voice tightened, and I remembered when she was forced to use Bloodbending on Hama, the puppet master.

"Anyway," I intervened before a bending battle could start, "Earthbending." I used my Earthbending to pic rock and throw it. Anything else might fuel the fight.

"Firebending." I made a little flame appear above my hand.

"Amazing." Maddie Fenton was writing things down on a something like parchment, but thinner, wit a weird stick.

**Suki's POV**

_Ember Island, Fire Nation_

I watched Aang entertain our guests, leaning against Sokka. It was still strange for me to think that there were other worlds, places I never can imagine. Jazz asked, "So how did all of you find each other?"

"It's a long story." Katara sighed.

"We have time."

"Okay then. It started in the South Pole. Sokka and-"

"I want to tell it!" Sokka said.

"But-"

"Please?" Sokka whined, looking at his sister with puppy-dog eyes.

I added, "You know he won't stop until you let him."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Sokka started a really short version of the story. "Katara and I found Aang in and iceberg now I didn't like Aang at first but I grew to like him overtime and then we went to the Southern Air Temple where Aang used to live to find the Air Nomads gone and then we went to Kyoshi Island and met the Kyoshi warriors and Suki was their leader and then we met a kid named Haru and then we helped a village from a spirit and went to Crescent Island in the Fire Nation and then we met Jet and his Freedom Fighters and then Aang got captured by Admiral Zhao and then we helped another village from a volcano and then-"

Aang interrupted. "Okay, that's enough, Sokka. Anyway, at the end of the winter the Fire Nation started a siege on the Northern Water Tribe. Admiral Zhao killed the Moon spirit, Tui, and Zuko's uncle, Iroh, came to help us. The princesses had some of Tui's life in her, so Yue became the next Moon spirit by giving it back. Then we went to the Earth Kingdom. Omashu, one of the last strongholds left, had been taken by Firebenders. We found Toph. We found a spirit library in the desert that warned us of a solar eclipse. We went to Ba Sing Se, the Earth Kingdom capital, to tell the Earth King, but Appa was stolen by Sandbenders."

"Wait" -I looked at Jack when he spoke- "who is this Appa?"

"Oh, right." Aang took out his bison whistle, yelled "Appa!" and blew as hard as he could. Danny said, "That didn't do anything."

"Just wait." I smirked.

A few moments later, Appa flew into the courtyard from his place behind the house, Momo on his head. We got a laugh at the strangers' reactions. Even Zuko smiled a tad when he thought no one was looking.

"What is that thing?" Jazz scooted back. Danny stood up as if preparing to fight. Aang stepped between them.

"This is Appa, my flying bison. And Momo, my winged lemur."

Momo jumped onto Tucker's head and he screamed, thrashing around until Maddie plucked it off. "Wow! A new species!"

"I wouldn't say new. They've been around for a while now."

Sam cleared her throat. "I think we got off topic. Please, Aang, continue."

"As I said, Sandbenders stole Appa. It wasn't until we reached Ba Sing Se that we found him again. Zuko's sister, Azula, and her evil posse broke into the seemingly impenetrable city by disguising themselves. There was an epic battle in which I unlocked the Avatar state, but was killed by Azula's lightning. Katara used her spirit water to bring me back. We started hiding in the Fire Nation, disguised, of course. Our invasion didn't go as planned, and few people made it out."

"So, where does Zuko come into place here?" Danny raised an eyebrow, looking over at the scarred prince.

Katara took over the story. "After the invasion, Zuko came to us in the Western Air Temple and tried to join us. We didn't accept him at first because of what he's done in the past-"

"Like what? You barely mentioned him at all."

"Oh, right." Katara blushed. "Do you want to talk about this, Zuko?" Zuko looked up and nodded. To turned to face everyone.

"When I first discovered the Avatar was back, I tried every way possible to get him. None were successful, although I got close several times. After the siege of the North, I became a fugitive of the Fire Nation along with my uncle, who would always stay by me. When Aang was killed, I was there. I betrayed them and joined Azula. When I came back, I was always angry with myself. During the eclipse, I talked to my father, Fire Lord Ozai, and left to join Team Avatar. They didn't accept me at first, but they did eventually. So far I've gone on "field trips" with Aang, Sokka, and Katara."

"Why were you hunting Aang?" Sam questioned the Firebender. "And how did you get that scar?"

Zuko glared at her. "That doesn't matter." Then he rested his chin on his arms, staring at the ground.

"Sammie," Toph whispered to Sam, "that's kind of a sensitive subject for Sparky. Best not to ask."

**Sam's POV**

_Ember Island, Fire Nation_

I nodded to Toph. She looked up, and I noticed her eyes were cloudy. "Are you blind?"

"Yeah. It took you this long to figure that out?"

"Well-"

Katara sighed. "Toph, can you not be so abrasive all the time? At least try to be courteous."

"I am trying." Katara rolled her eyes, obviously not believing that. Toph continued, "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm helpless. Just the opposite in fact. I see with Earthbending. I could beat all you lily livers easily."

"I doubt that." Danny said.

Toph glared at him, her cloudy eyes meeting his. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Danny gulped and glanced at me for help. "Maybe you should tell them our story." I suggested.

"Yes." Jazz said, watching Jack and Maddie studying the entire place top to bottom. "Before they stop trusting us again."

"Okay." Danny said. He told the other group how he had become a halfa and a watered down version of his adventures. Everyone was silent, watching Toph. Finally she said, "He isn't lying."

Sokka burst out, "But that's too crazy for it to be true! He could be lying, and he's so good you can't tell, like Azula."

"Sokka, I told you, he's not lying."

"But-" Toph bent a pillar of rock, sending Sokka flying and screaming. I heard a faint splash from the ocean.

"If you want, I'll prove it." Danny said.

Aang shook his head. "You don't have to." Zuko looked like he disagreed, but didn't dare say anything. Instead, he said, "Aang, we should get some sleep. You need to get up early for Firebending training."

"Aw." Aang sulked inside with Zuko.

Sokka trudged into the courtyard again, soaked. "Not funny, Toph."

**Ozai's POV**

_Capital City, Fire Nation_

I watched Vlad leave my throne room. He had told me of another threat, a threat almost as bad as the Avatar. He had told me he could help, on one condition. He would tell me where Aang and Zuko -I resented the name Zuko- were in exchange that when I took over the nation's, he could "co-rule" with me. I asked why I shouldn't burn him where he stood, and he changed into a spirit, or ghost as he called it. So I decided to comply. With one catch.

I planned on ruling the _world_ alone, but he could co-rule the Fire Nation with Azula. He decided that would be the best he would get.

He is certainly smart for someone who isn't blessed by the dragon's flame.


	4. Chapter 4

(I don't own any characters, Avatar or Danny Phantom. I used lines from Avatar: The Last Airbender - Sozin's Comet.)

_Chapter 4_

** Zuko's POV:**

_Ember Island, Fire Nation, 3 days before Sozin's Comet_

I dragged Aang out of bed again at dawn and we started practicing, drilling through the moves like always. We were in the middle of a particularly hard one when Jazz came out. I still wasn't used to red hair so I stared for a moment. Luckily she didn't notice. Instead she just sat at the side to watch. Once we finished, she started asking questions.

"How does Firebending work? The other elements seem that you need some of the element there already, but you make fire from nowhere."

I sat down by the fountain, pulling my shirt on. "With Firebending, you use your chi, a drive, and breath. The breath becomes energy, and with your chi, becomes fire. The drive is where the fire comes from."

"In fact, Sifu Hotman"-when I gave Aang my death glare he quickly amended-"I mean, Zuko, and I went to the ruins of a supposedly lost civilization called the Sun Warriors. We learned a Firebending form called the Dancing Dragon, and met the last two dragons alive named Ran and Shaw. They taught us fire is life."

"Neat." Jazz said, glancing from me to Aang and back, evidently confused by the Sifu Hotman comment. Then she decided not to get into it. "So dragons exist here?"

"Yeah. There was this time 100 years ago before the war when my Fire Nation friend, Kuzon, and I went searching for dragons to ride. We ended up saving a dragon egg from poachers." Aang sighed. "But the Dragon didn't let us ride her."

Jazz stared at him. "She didn't burn you?"

"We did save her baby, so no."

"It must be awesome being the Avatar."

"There are a lot of perks, but-"

I stood up and interrupted them. "I'll be back later. Aang, be here at noon for another training session."

Aang sighed. "Okay." Then he continued, "-but there are annoying things like having to train relentlessly to save the world." I ignored that and walked inside to meditate. I lit a candle, closed my eyes, and began to empty my mind.

**Maddie's POV:**

_Ember Island, Fire Nation_

I watched some hybrid birds waddle from a pool, quacking. They were ducks, with a turtle shell? This place had really weird creatures.

I used my camera to take a quick picture before moving on. When I looked out at the ocean from the cliff top I saw a strange dark spot very far away from the shore. Was that there before? I blinked and lost it to the shiny surface. Oh well. Then I turned back and started looking for other animals.

**Sokka's POV:**

_Ember Island, Fire Nation_

I skipped watermelon juice from the melon on the porch with the others, except Zuko, Aang, Jack, and Maddie. Who knew where Jack and Maddie were? Zuko and Aang were practicing. Again. Wouldn't Zuko ever learn to take a break? Even Jazz, Danny, Sam, and Tucker knew when.

"More ferocious. Imagine striking through your opponent's heart!"

"I'm trying."

"Not let me hear you roar like a tiger-dillo!"

Aang spun in a circle and made a weak sound, with weak flames coming from his hands and mouth. "That e as pathetic." For once I agreed with Zuko.

Zuko scowled, like always. "I said _roar!"_

Aang tried again. The flames were stronger. Momo ran and hid behind Zuko, who nodded. Then Katara looked up. "Who wants a nice cool glass of watermelon juice?" I would have said I did, but I already had one.

Aang turned around and started running toward my sister. "Ooh, me!"

"Hey, your lesson's not over yet! Come back here!" Zuko grabbed Aang by the back of his shirt, lifting him into the air. Aang tried to fight, but ended up hanging there, dejected.

"Come on, Zuko." Suki protested. "Relax. What's the big deal?"

Zuko hesitated a moment longer before conceding. He let Aang go. The Avatar started drinking the watermelon juice greedily. "It you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail-sloths, then go ahead."

Tucker sipped the juice. "What's up with him?"

Toph shrugged. "Who knows? Something's bothering Sparky, though."

"Maybe Zuko's right." I said. "Laying around the house has make us pretty lazy. But I know just the thing to change that. Beach party!" I took my shirt off and ran down to the beach, diving in.

I grabbed two bucketfuls of seaweed and water and started creating my masterpiece. When it was done, I noticed what the others had made. Aang a sand version of Appa, Toph a sand version of Ba Sing Se with the Earth King and Basco, Jazz a sand version of what must've been the portal that brought them here, and Danny had teamed up with Sam and Tucker to make a sand castle.

"Top that, Sokka."

I turned around to show them my work of art. "Ta da!" I could see confusion in their faces, except Toph.

"Is that a, blubbery blob monster?"

"No, it must be the lunchlady ghost."

"Or a pile of sand with hair and a face."

"Or Vlad Masters."

"No!" I finally said, irritated by their guessing. "It's Suki!"

The confusion turned to shock and everyone, except Suki, started laughing. Toph finally said, "Suki, we'll all understand if you break up with him over this."

"I think it's sweet." Finally, someone with vision! I ran up to her and kissed her cheek.

"But," Aang began, pointing at the sculpture, "it doesn't even look like-"

Aang never finished. He was rudely cut off by a blast of fire destroying my Suki-sculpture. No!

**Azula's POV:**

_Capital City, Fire Nation_

I went into my father's throne room and bowed before him. When he let me speak, I looked up. "Father, should we dispatch a small fighting force to annihilate the Avatar, Zuzu, and this Danny Fenton that Vlad told us about?"

Fire Lord Ozai was silent for a while. "No. They will have to come eventually to face me. Then I can take care of the Avatar and Danny while you face off with Zuzu." I was glad. Now I would have the pleasure of getting rid of Zuko, the favorite of our mother. Now I would get my revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

**(I own nothing. I use lines sometimes from Atla and Danny Phantom.)**

_Chapter 5_

**Danny's POV:**

_Ember Island, Fire Nation_

I looked up at the cliff. Zuko was punching fire at Aang, who ran away like his life depended on it. Now that I think about it, it probably did.

Sokka was trying to put together his Suki-sculpture, or whatever it was. Aang and Zuko had disappeared and the sounds of a fight were coming from the house. Katara ran up onto shore. "What happened?"

I was about to explain, but Sokka cut me off. "Zuko's gone crazy! I made a sand sculpture of Suki and he destroyed it!" There was a pause. "Oh, and he's attacking Aang."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm going ghost." I heard gasps from the others and remembered too late that I hadn't turned into his ghost half in front of them. No time to worry about that now. I had an Avatar to help.

When I flew over to the house, I heard something llike an explosion and a blast of air punched through the wall, sending Zuko through it, too. I ducked down, standing next to Aang and the others.

"What's wrong with you? You could've hurt Aang." Katara and I said simultaneously.

Zuko glared at everyone. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with all of you? How-"

Suddenly, my Mom and Dad ran into the clearing. "We hear and explosion!"

Toph shrugged them off. "It's nothing."

Zuko continued, "How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only three days away?" After a few moments of awkward silence, he added, "Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?"

"Because you are." Sam muttered my ear. Zuko's gaze flickered over to us, his hard gold eyes making me flinch. He heard, but didn't say anything.

Aang spoke up. "Actually, I was going to wait until after the comet came to fight the Fire Lord."

"After?!"

"I'm not ready. I need more time to master Firebending."

"And frankly, your Earthbending can still use some work."

"So," Zuko stared at everyone, "you all know Aang was going to wait? Even you newcomers?"

"Yep." Dad said with a smile.

"Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord now, he's gonna lose." When Aang looked dejected, he added, "No offense."

Katara said, "The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the War. But they pretty much won it when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse."

I nodded. "If they Fire Nation could get through to Ba Sing Se, they can get anywhere. It's best to wait until after the comet when they're more vulnerable. Then Aang can take down Ozai easier."

"Your wrong." Zuko said, turning away from us, his eyes narrowing. "It's about to get worse than you can even imagine.

"The day before the eclipse, my father invited me to attend an important war meeting. It was what I had dreamed about for so many years. My father had finally accepted me back."

"Back from what?" Tucker interrupted, much to my annoyance.

"From exile." Zuko turned to face Sam. "You asked where I got my scar. I got it from talking out of turn once and then refusing to fight my father in the Agni Kai that followed. He burned me and banished me."

Sam gasped. "Who would do that?"

"Fire Lord Ozai. Now let me finish. My father welcomed me and let me sit on his right side. Then the meeting began. One of the generals complained about Earth Kingdom rebellions. My father asked me what I thought, so I told him that the people of the Earth Kingdom are proud and strong, and they only need hope to endure. I meant it as a compliment, but my father took it as a threat. Azula suggested that they took the Earth Kingdom's 'hope' and the rest of their land, and burn it to the ground. My father liked that idea and said he would rule the ashes."

**Vlad's POV:**

_Capital City, Fire Nation_

I left the Throne Room almost literally glowing. I had managed to "persuade" - possess- Ozai to let me tag along on his mission to burn down the Earth Kingdom. I knew that the Avatar would be there to stop him. And where there's the Avatar, there's a certain Danny Phantom. . . .


	6. Chapter 6

**(I don't own Avatar or Danny Phantom. I use lines from them.)**

_Chapter Six_

**Katara's POV:**

_Ember Island, Fire Nation_

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad's crazy plan sooner?" Aang threw his hands in the air, taking a few steps away.

"I didn't think I had to." Zuko retorted. "I assumed you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told _me_ you decided to wait."

"This is bad." Aang sank to his knees. "This is really, really bad."

"Uh, Aang." Danny walked up beside the Avatar. "You should try calming down."

"Yeah. You don't want what happened before the eclipse to happen now of all times." Toph added.

"You try calming down!" Aang lashed out.

"Aang," I went past Danny and put my hand on Aang's shoulder. "You don't have to do this alone."

Jazz nodded. "We'll be by you."

"Hey, I never-" Tucker's protest was cut off by a glare from Sam so fierce that it could compete against Zuko's.

"Thanks." Aang stood back up."

Sokka grinned. "Team Avatar is back. Air. Water. Earth. Fire." He shoved some palm leaves into Suki's hand and held up one of his own. "Fan and sword and the rest." Then his frond drooped.

Everyone, except Zuko, smiled.

"Fighting the Fire Lord will be the hardest thing we've done together, and really the only thing we've done together," Aang added, looking at their newer friends, "but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Everyone, except Zuko, pulled together into a group hug. I was starting to get a little annoyed by how aloof Zuko was. "Come on, Zuko. Being part of the group involves being part of group hugs." Everyone else agreed. Now unable to decline without hurting his honor, something I knew was very dear to him, he joined us. Appa decided to come, too, so he ended up knocking all of us down.

* * *

**Jazz's POV**

_Ember Island, Fire Nation_

"There is one technique you need to know before facing my father. How to redirect lightning."

I watched Zuko instructing Aang on the last move he needs to know with Katara. We were pretending to talk, but we were paying more attention to the session.

"If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it. You turn your opponent's energy against them."

"That's like Waterbending." Aang said, copying Zuko's movements.

"Exactly. My uncle invented this technique himself by studying Waterbenders."

"So a Waterbender could do it, too?" I asked. If it was the same movement's, it might work.

Zuko shook his head. "And you better not try it, Katara."

Katara raised her hands. "Of course not."

"So," Aang said, "have you ever redirected lightning before?"

"Yes. Against my father."

Aang didn't get the hint that Zuko didn't want to talk about it. "What was it like?"

Zuko stopped, taking a deep breath. "It was exhilarating. But very much terrifying." Aang's smile faltered. "You feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body, but if you make one tiny mistake, it's over."

"Not _over_ over. I mean, there's Katara and some spirit water action, right?"

"Actually, I used it all up after Azula shot you in Ba Sing Se."

"Oh."

"Why doesn't the lightning destroy you when you're redirecting it?" I asked. This goes against science. No one is able to touch lightning, let alone control it.

"As a Firebender, I have a little bit of control over lightning. Enough to guide it, at least. I use my energy to guide it. It can destroy you if you aren't careful, by letting it go through your heart. That can be deadly."

I noticed Aang turn a vague shade of green.


	7. Chapter 7

**(I don't own anything.)**

* * *

**Tucker's Pov:**

_Ember Island, Fire Nation_

"Wait, so you say you're skilled with the sword?" I asked Sokka. He was showing me his sword that was made from a meteorite.

"I'd say I'm pretty good."

"Then why don't you challenge Zuko?"

Sokka gulped. "Uh, what makes you think Zuko even knows how to use swords? He's a Firebender."

"Aang told me about Zuko being the Blue Spirit. It sounds like he knows the sword very well." I sat back, fixing my glasses. "Also it's so boring here without my PDA."

"What?"

"Never mind." Zuko was leaving the courtyard and heading our way. "Here's your chance. Just ask him."

"Ask who what?" I wondered how Zuko could hear us. We were whispering and he was still at least 20 feet away.

"Sokka has to ask you something." I shoved the petrified Nonbender forward. He glared at me and stuttered, "W-well, I was wond-dering if-"

"I told you before, Sokka, I'm not going to be part of another Swordbending match."

"Another?" I asked.

"Yeah. We had one back at the Western Air Temple." Zuko frowned and added, "Sokka cheated and used his boomerang."

Sokka flushed. "I won't use it this time. Also, Tucker really wants to see me fight."

I didn't tell him I was more interested in seeing Zuko win.

"I suppose-"

"Courtyard. Five minutes." Sokka ran away before anyone could protest.

"Does he do this often?" I asked Zuko.

"More or less."

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

_Ember Island, Fire Nation_

I was talking to Suki about the purpose of makeup when Sokka zoomed past our room fast enough to match Aang. He stopped and looked inside.

"Sam, Suki, courtyard, five minutes." Then he continued running.

I looked at Suki for answers. She shrugged. "I've known him for six months now and I still don't understand him. We better do whatever he said.

Five minutes later, everyone was in the courtyard. Zuko and Sokka were standing in the middle with swords. "What's going on?" I whispered to Toph.

"I don't know." She waved her hand in front of her face.

"Oh. Sorry." I repeated the question to Katara.

"Zuko and Sokka are having another Swordbending match."

"Is that a real thing? And what do you mean _another?"_

"According to Sokka it is. They had one at the Western Air Temple. Zuko won then."

Aang was acting as the ref. He seemed down, though. Then the fight started. Zuko was fighting with two swords while Sokka only had one. "Doesn't it seem kind of unfair that Zuko has two swords?" I asked Aang, who was standing nearby.

"What? No. Zuko's specialty are the dual dao swords. Sokka's only good with one."

"Okay."

The fight ended quickly, with Zuko easily beating Sokka. Sokka called several rematches, but he did eventually give up.

Tucker smirked at a pouting Sokka. "I had a feeling he would win." Sokka pouted even more.

* * *

**Aang's POV:**

_Ember Island, Fire Nation_

"Gather 'round, Team Avatar." Sokka said. Then he added, "I guess the new guys can listen in, too.

"We need to work on our teamwork. Today, us vs the Melon Lord. Suki and I will come in from here; Zuko and Katara will rush in with some liquidy-hot offense ; and while the Melon Lord is distracted, Aang swoops in and POW delivers the final blow!"

I winced when Sokka drew a line through the diagram-Melon Lord's head, which looked remarkably similar to the real Melon Lord. Someone else must've drawn it.

Toph added, "Uh, what about me?"

"And us." Jack added.

"Toph, you'll be the Melon Lord's forces. Feel free to Chuck flaming rocks at all of us. Mr. Fenton, you're group should stay back; bending practice can be dangerous."

"Could I at least help out in ghost form?" Danny gave Sokka a puppy face.

Sokka thought about it for a moment. "Fine." The halfa muttered something and immediately changed. His eyes turned green and his hair white. I felt a surge of shock, but I pushed it down. Danny was assigned to be with Sokka and Suki.

When everyone was in place, Sokka gave the signal, and everyone was off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow. I haven't realized it's been so long. Sorry.**

**I still own nothing. I do use some lines.**

* * *

**Jazz's POV:**

_Ember Island, Fire Nation_

It was hard to focus on just one group when they were all so . . . brilliant! Toph raising boulders over flames and chucking them into the air, the almost animal-like ability that these people had to avoid them and defeat random dirt soldiers that appeared from nowhere-

"Watch it, Toph!"

Okay, forget about Sokka having said ability.

"I am not Toph! I am Melon Lord! Mwahahaha!"

Tucker said, "She's kind of scary."

"I think that's a reputation she likes." I answered back.

A flaming rock suddenly landed a few feet away from Tucker. He screamed and jumped away, hiding behind Dad. "You think?"

Everyone had managed to get to the top. Aang was jumping down on the effigy of the Fire Lord, or the Melon Lord, his staff raised. I leaned forward, the anticipation too great for even me. He was closing in, almost there, now swing!

But Aang didn't swing. He just . . . stopped dead.

"Huh?" Tucker scratched his head, confused. "Why didn't he attack?"

"Aang, do it!" Zuko yelled. Aang just took his staff down, staring at the ground.

We all started to run toward Aang. Sokka got their first. He circled around Aang to face him. "What's wrong with you? If this were the real deal you'd be shot full of lightning by now."

"And right at the best part!" Danny complained, turning back into a boy.

Aang lowered his head in shame and I remembered he was only a twelve-year-old. He was too young to have to worry about killing someone. Then again he was technically 112. "I-I don't know. It just didn't feel right."

Sokka muttered under his breath. He took out his sword and cut the top off of the Melon Lord's head. As it fell to the ground, he said, "There. _That's _how it's done."

Momo started eating the melon. I glanced at Danny. Then Dad said, "Great. Now let's eat."

* * *

**Zuko's POV:**

_Ember Island, Fire Nation_

I sat on the stairs behind the others, listening to their conversation but never really joining in.

"So what's this PDA you keep mourning over, Tucker?" Sokka asked.

Sam answered for her friend, chewing on grass because she was what she called "Ultra-recyclo Vegetarian," so anything with a face was off the menu. She reminded me of Toph: blunt, different, and slightly scary. "It's his baby."

"_It_ is not." Tucker glared at her. "_He's _my baby."

"Oh." Sokka busied himself with eating more food.

Katara came from inside, holding a scroll. "I have a surprise for everyone."

"I knew it!" Toph said suddenly, throwing us all off guard. "You _did_ have a secret thing with Haru!"

There was a short awkward silence while we looked at each other, slightly disturbed.

"Uh, no." We resumed eating again. "I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and found this." Katara unraveled a portrait of a very familiar person. _Oh, great. _"Look at baby Zuko! Isn't he cute?" Everyone giggled, but I closed my eyes. Katara added, "Oh, lighten up, I was just teasing."

_Time to break the teasing party. _I opened my eyes again. "That's not me. That's my father."

Silence. Danny asked, "You mean Fire Lord Ozai?"

"He looks so sweet and innocent."

"Well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster. Not to mention the worst father in the history of fathers."

"Well at least he doesn't try getting ghosts out of you with a vacuum cleaner." Jazz muttered. Jack and Maddie looked away, whistling.

Out of nowhere, Aang spoke, "But he's still a human being."

We all spun around to face him. I asked, "Are you really going to defend him?"

"Not. Cool." Tucker said.

Aang almost glared at Tucker. "Of course I'm not defending him. Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person, and the world would probably be better off without him, but there must be another way." He smiled suddenly like he got an idea. "Maybe we could use Gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore!"

"Yeah, and then we could show him his baby pictures and those memories will make him good again." Danny and I said at the exact same time, both with the right amount of sarcasm. We stared at each other, slightly shocked, though I hid it better.

"Do you really think that could work?"

_Optimist. _"No!" I snapped.

Aang groaned and started pacing. This goes against everything the monks told me. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like."

"Sure you can. I'm sure the universe would forgive you if you did it in the name of keeping balance."

"Yeah," Jazz added, "isn't that your job? To do what it takes to keep balance?"

Jack nibbled on his food. "The grub here is almost as good as the kind back home."

Aang practically exploded. He whirled around and yelled, "Look, everyone, this isn't a joke! None of you understands what I'm feeling! No one understands that I just can't end someone's life!" He stormed off, wondering back a strong gust of air.

We sat there in silence for a while. I went over the conversation in my head and muttered, "That could've gone better."

Tucker shrugged. "It could've been worse. You're too much of a pessimist."

"Runs in the family." I actually almost smiled.

* * *

**Azula's POV:**

_Capital City, Fire Nation_

I packed all the things I would need when I would face little Zuzu again. _Shoes, nail filers for a perfect point, oh this is going to be fun!_

"Azula, I have to talk to you."

I turned around at my father's voice and bowed. "Of course, Father."

Fire Lord Ozai stepped inside. "There has been a change of plans. When Sozin's Comet arrives Vlad and I will leave. Alone. I want you to stay and watch over the nation."

_What!? But I don't deserve to be passed over for a - a _newcomer! I knew there was no point in trying to fight him. "Yes, Father."

I didn't notice the hint of a smile on his face as he left.


End file.
